(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road marker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a road marker that is laid under a road and is used for identifying a lane and for guiding a driver at night through self-emission.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, center lines, lane-dividing lines, or safety-dividing lines are drawn on roads for limiting and guiding a driving range of vehicles, and road markers are mounted on such lines for preventing vehicles from lane crossover as a consequence of dozing off while driving or inexperienced driving.
The road marker includes a support laid under a road surface and a main body integrally combined to the support, protruded from the road surface with an even space, and provided with a reflector for reflecting light of a headlight.
However, since a conventional road marker is integrally fixed to the support laid under the road surface and is protruded from the road surface, the conventional road marker cannot efficiently disperse external impact, that is, load applied when vehicle passes thereon. Therefore, the conventional road marker may be often destroyed.
Since the support fixed under the road must be dug out for repairing a road marker that is destroyed by external impact, excessive time and cost may be required and it may cause a heavy traffic jam.
Furthermore, strong impact may be directly applied to a vehicle body when a vehicle wheel passes on the road marker, and thereby drivers may be startled and this may cause serious accidents. Thus, the conventional road marker cannot play its role.
Also, since visibility of the conventional road marker is deteriorated at night, the conventional road marker cannot play its role at night.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.